kuroshitsujifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sebastian Michaelis
|obraz = Sebastian_Michaelis.jpg |kanji = セバスチャン・ミカエリス |rōmaji = Sebasuchan Mikaerisu |alias = Black Jeremy Rathbone Profesor Michaelis |rasa = Demon |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = 186 cm |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Kontrakt faustowski |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Kamerdyner w Posiadłości Phantomhive |poprzednie zajęcie = Członek drugiego szczebla Cyrku Noah's Ark Opiekun dormitorium Sapphire Owl w Weston College |baza operacji = Posiadłość Phantomhive; Londyn |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |gra wideo = Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost |seiyū = Daisuke Ono }} Sebastian Michaelis (jap. セバスチャン ミカエリス Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) – demoniczny kamerdyner posiadłości Phantomhive. Takie imię i nazwisko otrzymał po zawarciu kontraktu z nastoletnim hrabią Phantomhive. Wygląd left|thumb|Pieczeć [[kontrakt faustowski|kontraktu faustowskiego Sebastiana.]] Sebastian to wysoki, przystojny i młodo wyglądający mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach, czerwonych oczach i bladej cerze o szarawym odcieniu. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w strój, który składa się z czarnych spodni, dwurzędowego fraka zapinanego na sześć guzików i szarej kamizelki. Na mankietach koszuli i krawacie widnieje herb rodu Phantomhive. Nosi również zegarek kieszonkowy na dewizce, na którego klapie widnieje herb rodu Phantomhive, tradycyjnie noszone przez kamerdyneraManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 42, str. 13. thumb|left|Sebastian w mandze. Nosi białe rękawiczki, które zakrywają znak kontraktu na jego lewej ręce, który zawarł z Cielem Phantomhive'em. Ściąga je okazjonalnie, odsłaniając czarne paznokcieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 17. Demoniczna forma Sebastiana nigdy nie została w pełni pokazana. Jej fragmenty, które zostały pokazane, to szpilki na wysokim obcasie, ostre pazury, świecące tęczówki w kolorze fuksji, pionowe źrenice oraz dłuższe, ostrzejsze zęby, a także czarne skrzydłaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 19, str. 11Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 10, str. 17-18. Przed transformacją Sebastian powiedział kilka razy, że jego forma jest nieprzyjemna dla oka. Samo patrzenie na nią doprowadziło Asha Landersa do histeriiAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 24. Osobowość Sebastian jest oddanym kamerdynerem Ciela Phantomhive'a; ma silne poczucie obowiązku wobec swego pana i domowników. Słucha i wypełnia każdy rozkaz, za każdym razem zapewniając, że rezydencja Phantomhive działa płynnie. Sebastian nie sypia, demony uważają sen jako formę luksusu, tym samym często wykonuje zadania Ciela w nocyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 27, str. 3. Sposób, w jaki reaguje on na żądania Ciela jest dość znaczący: mówi „Yes, my Lord”. Pomimo swojego wyglądu jako uprzejmy i doskonały sługa, Sebastian jest sadystycznym demonem bez serca. Wyraża te cechy w bardzo pasywny i sarkastyczny sposób. Jest bezwzględny, gdy atakuje innych z rozkazu Ciela, tak jak wtedy, gdy kopie w twarz Grella Sutcliffa, ponieważ jest to rzecz, którą ten sobie najbardziej ceni. Jego diabelska natura jest również pokazana przez jego czarny humor i niezdolność zobaczenia dobra w innychCharacter Guide Kuroshitsuji, str. 10. Czasami Sebastian zachowuje się obojętnie i celowo opóźnia zapewnienie Cielowi bezpieczeństwa, by go drażnićManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 28, str. 23. Sebastian również naraża życie Ciela na niewielkie zagrożenie dla własnej rozrywkiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 28, str. 11. Nazywa Ciela „bachorem”, który traktuje swoich pracowników niegrzecznieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 5, str. 9. Jednak mimo wszystkich kłopotów, przez które przechodzi na co dzień, mówi, że styl życia kamerdynera nie jest taki złyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 5, str. 30. Jest również bardzo uprzejmy. Sebastian uważa pieniądze za „śmieci” i jest bardziej niż chętny, aby wydać znaczną ilość pieniędzy, która jest mu płaconaCharacter Guide Kuroshitsuji, str. 13. Zna biegle francuski i łacinę, umie wystarczająco nauczaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 29Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 63, str. 6. Jest również kompetentny i biegły w języku niemieckimManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 86, str. 10 i wschodniofrankońskim, dialekcie z południowych NiemiecManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 87, str. 3. Sebastian ma silną i wzajemną niechęć do Mrocznych ŻniwiarzyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 26, str. 41. Uwielbia koty i trzyma co najmniej trzynaście ukrytych w swojej szafie, aby Ciel ich nie znalazłManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 13. Sebastian często rozważa ludzkie zachowania i postawy. Uważa ludzi za ogólnie „trudne stworzenia”, ale dodaje, że ich walka i wzniosłe cele czynią ich interesującymi. Jest też zaintrygowany tym, jacy są nienasyceni, jako że są zdolni do „pociągnięcia innych w dół, aby uzyskać to, czego chcą, nawet w chwili śmierci”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 65, str. 24. Mówi o sobie, że jest ,,piekielnie dobrym lokajem'' czasem się zapomina i jak się za kogoś przebiera np.łosia mówi, że jest ,,piekielnie dobrym łosiem''. Historia Sebastian pochodzi z alternatywnego świata, który jest zupełnie inny od ludzkiego. W szczególności wspomniał, że trzymane tam stworzenia jako zwierzęta domowe nie można w żaden sposób porównać do kotówManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 5, str. 19. Sebastian zdawkowo wspomniał, że spotkał faraona starożytnego Egiptu, który został zidentyfikowany jako Smenchkare i rządził około trzech tysięcy lat temuAnime Kuroshitsuji II, odcinek 4. Był również gościem w Pałacu Schönbrunn od czasu do czasuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 2, str. 19. On także twierdzi, że jest odpowiedzialny za rozprzestrzenienie się czarnej śmierci, która panowała w XIV wiekuAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 20. W skrócie uważa życie Ciela Phantomhive'a w porównaniu do jego za chwilęManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 62, str. 8. Sebastian stwierdził, że już dawno znużyło go pożeranie każdej duszy jaka się napatoczy i nie interesują go podrzędnej jakości dusze. W rezultacie tego widocznie trawił go potężny głód, ale stwierdził, że „im większy głód, tym lepiej smakuje posiłek”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 26, str. 28-29. Trzy lata temu został wezwany przez Ciela, gdy ten miał być poświęcony w okultystycznym rytualeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 19, str. 10-11. Po uformowaniu kontraktu z Cielem i umieszczeniu pieczęci w jego prawym oku, Ciel kazał mu zabić jego oprawców. Sebastian zdecydował się przyjąć „rolę, która najbardziej pasuje, by służyć hrabiemu”, dlatego też przyjął rolę kamerdynera, dopóki Ciel nie skończy swoją osobistą misję zemsty, która jest istotą umowy. W zamian Sebastian otrzyma duszę Ciela. Następnie otrzymał imię „Sebastian” nadane mu przez Ciel na czas pełnienia obowiązków kamerdynera, które było kiedyś imieniem jego psaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 62, str. 10. Gdy skończył unicestwienia okultystów, udał się z Cielem do Royal London Hospital na spotkanie z ciotką Ciela, Angeliną Dalles. Na miejscu Tanaka dał mu zegarek, który był przekazywany kolejnym kamerdynerom rodziny Phantomhive. Po tym, Angelina przygotowała powóz, aby przywieźć ich do ruin dworu Phantomhive. Podczas gdy Ciel opłakiwał śmierć swoich rodziców, Sebastian rekonstruował dwórManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 62, str. 13-20. Ciel i Sebastian rozpoczęli codzienne życie. Nauczał Ciela podstaw bycia hrabią, podczas gdy sam uczył się od swego nowego pana, jak być odpowiednim kamerdynerem domostwa PhantomhiveManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 63, str. 3-25. Później uczestniczył w oficjalnym mianowaniu Ciela na hrabię Phantomhive, ale nie obserwował z bliska, ponieważ widział siebie jako zwykłego kamerdynera, a nie rodzinęManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 63, str.26-28. Podczas gdy szli, Sebastian zapytał Ciela, czy był zadowolony z tej kolei rzeczy, a na wahanie Ciela, próbował pożreć jego duszę. Został zatrzymany, jednak, gdy Ciel nagle odwrócił się i stwierdził, że był zdeterminowany, aby osiągnąć jego zemstę. Hrabia rozkazał Sebastianowi, by był jego mieczem i tarczą i przyniósł mu zwycięstwo. Sebastian zgodził się, ponieważ był pewien, że dusza Ciela byłaby niezwykle smacznaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 63, str. 29-36. Około dwóch lat przed sprawą z Cyrkiem Noah's Ark Sebastian został wezwany do pokoju Ciela, który skarżył się na chwiejący się ząb, który utrudniał mu jedzenie. Po zbadaniu go, Sebastian zdecydował się usunąć go na siłę, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Ciela. Ciel próbował protestować przeciwko temu pomysłowi, ale Sebastian kontynuował wyrywanie bez względu na jego opór, będąc pod wrażeniem, że robi jego paniczowi przysługę. Po usunięciu zęba, zły na Sebastiana, Ciel dostał napadu histerii. Od tego czasu nie chciał pozwolić Sebastianowi sprawdzać mu ubytki w zębach, kiedy te zaczynały się chwiaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 96.5, str. 21-26. Ciekawostki * Z wyglądu przypomina Vincenta Phantomhive'a – Yana Toboso ujawniła, że jest to zamierzone, ale „nie chciało jej się ujawniać powodu w danym tomie”http://yanatoboso.tuna.be; page 24 (jap.). * W jego rolę w musicalach z lat 2009-2014 wcielił się Yūya Matsushita, a od 2015 roku – Yūta Furukawa. * Możliwe, że jego imię nie było mu nadane przez przypadek i celowo nawiązuje do historycznej postaci Sebastiana Michaelisa - francuskiego inkwizytora i przeora zakonu Dominikanów, który żył na przełomie XVI i XVII wieku. Napisał on książkę "Histoire admirable de la possession d'une penitente", która zawiera klasyfikację demonów i przeszła do powszechnego użytku w literaturze ezoterycznej. Przypisy }} Nawigacja en:Sebastian Michaelis de:Sebastian Michaelis es:Sebastian Michaelis ru:Себастьян Михаэлис fr:Sebastian Michaelis pt-br:Sebastian Michaelis it:Sebastian Michaelis Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Służący Kategoria:Houndsworth Arc Kategoria:Shard of Hope Arc Kategoria:Haunted Castle Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc Kategoria:Blue Cult Arc